


why now

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: gabilliam oneshots [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>realwilliambeckett said: <br/>                   gabilliam, "why now"</p>
            </blockquote>





	why now

william was sure it was a joke. it had to be a joke, but fuck, fuck he knew it wasn’t. he listened to the message for the fifth time, pressing his cellphone as cloesly to his face as he could. 

gabe was hammered, he could hear vicky yelling how nate was  _fucking gross god how could even even dare say he farted on her slice of cake?_ but gabe was just breathing heavy into the phone. 

when he finially spoke, william was so relieved, even though he heard the message before, he knew what was going to happen. but he  _had_  to make sure it was real.

‘hi.’ was all that was said from gabe, but william could hear him moving into a different room, bumping into someone as he did. ‘william.’ bill’s heart stopped.

‘hi.’ again. god, william though, gabe was sure avoidant when he was drunk, especially when he was doing a confrontation of sorts.

‘i love you.’ and william always wanted to think a bit more on the phrase, but gabe kept talking, so he never could process it (which is probably why he’s here, listening for the fifth time). ‘i’m in love with you. i’ve been in love with your for so long and, fuck, bill, i just can’t hid it anymore. i love you.’ gabe sighs, mumbling an ‘i’m so sorry.’ then hanging up.

william wants to call him back more than anything. he wants to know,  _why now_. why the  _fuck_  now.

_why now_ , when william’s wedding is at the end of the week.  _why now_ , and not when william told gabe that he loved him, and gabe just turned away.  _why now_ , when the bastard had fucking years.

_why now_ , william thought, at his wedding a week later, making eye contact with gabe who smiled sadly, mouthing the same three words he last said on the phone to him.

william is lying in bed with his wife a year later, phone lighting up.

_i love you_  -gabey

he didn’t reply. he couldn’t

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed
> 
> send me prompts im patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
